<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm down on the daydream by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809058">I'm down on the daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon Antilles prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flat on his back with eighty-five kilograms of Human on chest, Rex wheezes, telling himself that coming to the Outer Rim to escape his former general was absolutely definitely worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon Antilles prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Alternate Universes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm down on the daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: Plot twist to that No Order 66 AU where Rex tries to escape wrangling Jedi by retreating to the Outer Rim, instead of making the clone connection people start thinking he actually IS Jango and he dyed his hair so no one would know who he was so he could start over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flat on his back with eighty-five kilograms of Human on chest, Rex wheezes, telling himself that coming to the Outer Rim to escape his former general was absolutely definitely worth it.</p><p>Above him, there's a quiet sound that’s somewhere between confusion and resignation, and a man in a hooded cloak leans over him, frowning. He cocks his head, and then says, “You're not Jango Fett.”</p><p>Rex closes his eyes in despair. That rumor. Of <em>course</em> that rumor his neighbors started would come back to bite him in the ass. Rex really should have expected this the moment they decided he was Jango with a bad bleach job, trying to hide his identity.</p><p>To be fair, Rex <em>is</em> trying to hide his identity, but as the former captain of Torrent Company, not as Jango Fett.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Rex manages, because that knee is <em>still</em> planted solidly in his diaphragm. “You discovered my secret. Now get the hell off.”</p><p>The man grimaces, chagrined, and twists off of Rex in a limber movement that practically screams martial training. Still, he offers Rex his hand without going for a blaster or a blade, and Rex still has enough faith in humanity, even after three years of Anakin-wrangling and the way both sides of the war crashed to a halt when a sniper took out the Chancellor—which is <em>massively</em> suspicious on a good day, but was compounded by Dooku's capture and immediate claim that Palpatine had been a <em>karking Sith</em>—to take the proffered hand and let his attacker pull him to his feet.</p><p>“Sorry,” the man says, and actually sounds like he means it. “I thought you were someone else.”</p><p>“Well,” Rex says dryly, “genetically you’re right. But I'm not Jango.”</p><p>“So I see,” the man says ruefully, and dips forward in a deep bow. “Forgive me, I meant no offense.”</p><p>Alarm washes through Rex, and he quickly raises his hands like he can fend off the apology. “No, no, just—don’t tell anyone there's a clone out here and I’ll be happy with that.”</p><p>There's a pause as the man lifts his head, and Rex catches a glimpse of dark hair, a scarred mouth that turns down. “You're hiding?” the man asks quietly. “But there are opportunities for all clones on Coruscant. The Senate is providing.”</p><p>“My general’s on Coruscant, too,” Rex says dryly. “Like hell I'm going back there.”</p><p>Another pause, this one longer, darker. The stranger simply stares at Rex for a long, long minute, and then says, with an edge of ice in his voice, “You're hiding from your general? If he abused you, or made you feel unsafe—”</p><p>“What,” Rex says blankly, and then, as it clicks, he jerks back a quick step. “No! No, that’s not what happened at all! I just—he’s a handful, and I was the only one getting not-paid to deal with him, and now I'm <em>not</em> getting not-paid to do that, so he’s the Order’s problem and I made sure to lose my comm so <em>he</em> would know that, too—”</p><p>The stranger is laughing at him. Head ducked, one hand half-raised to hide it, shoulders shaking silently, but—that’s definitely laughter. Rex stops short, eyes narrowing, and says indignantly, “For your information, I served with <em>Skywalker</em>. I have every right to hide in the Outer Rim until he gets his head on straight and I don’t have to babysit him anymore.”</p><p>Laughing almost soundlessly, the man raises his hands, stepping back. “You have my sympathies, Captain,” he says, and bows again. “Jedi Master Jon Antilles.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Rex thinks, and swallows. A Jedi. That…makes sense. It makes sense that he’d jump someone he thought was Jango in disguise, too.</p><p>“Rex,” he says. “Sorry, Gen—sir—<em>Master</em>. I didn’t realize.”</p><p>Jon shakes his head. “I didn’t give you a chance to,” he says simply, and takes a step back. “Your secret is mine to keep, Captain. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>He turns, but—</p><p>Jedi, Rex thinks. A Jedi not related to the 501<sup>st</sup>, who won't rat him out to Anakin. A Jedi with a sense of humor, who’s clearly ready to fight, and deferential even to a clone. Rex has been alone since the war ended, and it’s been <em>nice</em>, for the most part, but…maybe some company wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>Maybe he’s kind of embarrassingly desperate for company, actually.</p><p>“Wait,” he blurts, taking a step after Jon. “I…there's tea? If you want some? And I have food.”</p><p>Jon pauses, tilting his head as he studies Rex. “You don’t have to buy my silence,” he says after a moment.</p><p>“I know that,” Rex says, as steadily as he can manage. “But…I don’t mind the company.”</p><p>For a moment, he almost thinks Jon is going to turn and keep walking anyway. But after a second of hesitation, Jon reaches up, folding his hood back, and inclines his head to Rex.</p><p>“I’d be honored, Captain,” he says quietly, and Rex takes a careful breath.</p><p>“Just Rex,” he says. “We’re not at war anymore.”</p><p>Jon's mouth curves, just faintly. It looks a little bit like satisfaction. “No,” he agrees. “We’re not.”</p><p>When Rex pushes open the door of his small house, Jon follows him inside, and Rex tries really hard not to stare at the curve of that smile. It’s pretty. It’s kind of intriguing.</p><p>It’s more than enough of a distraction, too, and he’s grateful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>